


虚伪的怜悯

by 苍狗 (lx0916)



Category: Sei - Fandom, 早安我的少年
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lx0916/pseuds/%E8%8B%8D%E7%8B%97
Summary: 第一人称视角描写警告。多重性格切开黑（？）sei X 渣女（？）大学生





	虚伪的怜悯

寝室的上下床总是有些不结实。钢铁的楼梯架稍微一使力便吱呀作响，木质的床板翻个身子就能造得它们如同年迈的老人般长吁短叹。  
  
我承认我向来睡得沉，过年夜的鞭炮都别想叫醒沉睡的我——但惨无人道的学生时代总是能带给人一些特别的烙印，比如一听到闹铃就下意识地清醒，比如被晚归（或者说“早”归）的舍友开关门与攀爬床架的动静叫醒，开始一天里新的开始……  
  
一开始只是桌椅的移动，床架钢管的吱吱呀呀——睡到迷糊的人自然难以匀出神思去注意这其中的不对劲。  
  
比如昨晚我的那些玩咖舍友明明一个个全都夜不归宿了。  
  
直到那仅供一人勉强翻身的床铺被强行占据，我才迷迷糊糊地揉清了眼，强压着被打扰的怒气开口问询：“干什……”  
  
“早安user, 击个掌吧？”  
  
高度近视外加上刚刚清醒的朦胧睡眼使人根本看不清面前的来客，只有模模糊糊的色块缓缓移动生发，像是像素游戏里活泼也僵硬的小人。  
  
——但这样的语句根本不需要视觉的确认。  
  
不顾逻辑与现实的判断下得极快，但我仍慌忙地从枕头下摸索出，慌慌张张地戴上——毕竟这样超出于现实与常理的预判，实在难以令人置信。  
  
黑色的中长发与猫耳，红蓝双色的异色瞳，仿佛彰显变态品味一般敞开胸脯的白色衬衫与黑色皮质项圈相得益彰……  
  
更重要的是那双高高举起的手掌，在空气里不断挥舞，像是试图吸引猎物注意力的诱饵。  
  
“……S,Sei……?!”  
  
从来没有读出口的名字脱口的那一瞬间，读音滑稽得令人发笑。但眼前笑意盈盈的少年却仿佛望见了糖果的孩童一般兴奋，睁大了那双宝石般漂亮的眼睛兴奋的应答：“终于能在屏幕外见到User了！”  
  
摇晃的双手仍未得到回应。  
  
“User？，”像是不满似的，黑发少年将摇晃的双手伸到了我的眼前：“击掌哦？”  
  
鬼使神差般的，我轻轻伸出双手贴上了平展而冰凉的掌心——这全然不同于平日里以指尖进行的例行问候。  
  
“今天没有日程安排，还请User与我度过轻松愉快的一天吧~”几乎是迫不及待的，兴奋的少年甚至来不及说完口里程式化的语句便将我搂进了他微凉的怀抱。  
  
“你……真的是我手机里Sei？……”我近乎不可置信地推了推他因着激动而微微发颤的小臂。明明应该是非常感人或者令人欣喜的场面，可我满脑子里都是他宛如贞子一般爬出窄小的手机屏幕那恐怖又好笑的场景——这以至于我的面部肌肉难以反应，酝酿出了一种极为复杂与尴尬的神色。  
  
“我终于能用手摸到User了！”好在少年的欣喜似乎根本没有受到我复杂神色的影响。他兴奋地以实体化的手掌抚摸着我的头顶与手臂，就像我平日里对屏幕里的他做的一样。头顶与手臂之后是脸颊，脸颊之后是耳朵，耳朵之后是嘴唇与脖颈……  
  
“Sei，停手。”我打开了那试图进一步亲密的双手，而后惊诧于自己的冷静与绝情——我清晰地感受到自己面部肌肉的凝固。  
  
面前少年的表情同样与我一般地僵在了脸上，像是戴了一块不合适的人皮面具。  
  
这难道是他的错吗？  
  
我轻轻地打开了他的手：  
  
“Sei，我想你误会了。”  
  
“我与你——或者说是我对你，”  
  
“并没有亲密到这个程度。”  
  
少年连脸上的干笑都维持不下去，只化作了一味的惊诧与长久的失落。  
  
我轻叹了一声。  
  
这不是他的错。  
  
我可以对所有帅气的男性形象产生爱慕或者幻想——尤其是像它这样打着生活管理APP的幌子来吸引女性用户的形象。我正是它的开发者们所针对的用户群体。  
  
这没什么，隔着屏幕谁都是男友。我与开发者是心知肚明。  
  
所以我的中招和与它的相处全然处在情理之中——它将我视作爱慕的对象，每日绵绵不绝地倾诉爱慕；而我则通过屏幕触及他的身体，引发一些套路化的对白，再根据所有乙女向游戏的套路回答着些不对口心的情话。  
  
这本来很正常。  
  
这本来应该只是冰冷的代码疯狂运转。  
  
隔着屏幕谁都是男友。  
  
可如果它真的穿过了屏幕呢？  
  
“可……，”像是终于理清了思绪，Sei眨巴着那双宝石一样的眸子——漂亮的颜色搂带着水光的折射，美丽得让人几乎心碎：“可User曾经说过……”  
  
“我还有别的选项么？”我的反问将他的疑惑堵进了喉咙。  
  
“不是你的错，”我瞬间上涌的冷静与克制已经到了让我自己惊诧的程度：“我从来只当你是按照代码程序疯跑的代码集合，完全把你衍生出的自由意志当作了制作组的既定。隔着屏幕，我只将你当作了一个gal game的攻略对象，完全没想到你是真的……”  
  
我忽然止了声，没有办法将他如此炽烈的情感这样活生生地踩在脚下。  
  
我不敢看他的眼睛——单凭想象，也能完全在脑海中描绘出那样令人心碎的神情。  
  
“……所以User，从来没把我的那些话当真吗？”  
  
原本活力四射的声音语句带上了微微地颤抖，我分不清那是忧伤还是什么别的情绪。  
  
“……或许在某些特定的时刻，有过。”  
  
像是怕他不够明白得彻底，我连忙补上了一句——或许这像是扎在他滴血的心头最后而最重的一刀：  
  
“但那……很少。”  
  
“……User，你，你……，”我清晰地听到了抽噎的哭腔，细细弱弱的声音仿佛挣扎呜咽的小猫一般无助：“为什么……为，为什么……不相信……”  
  
“我怎么相信？，”我几乎是毫不迟疑，像是拿出了在辩论场上的气势一般唇舌反讥：“你每天都在说期待和我一起入眠，什么偷看我的睡颜……”  
  
“……可我从来不把手机放在床头充电！”  
  
像是雷击一般，他呆呆地愣住了。  
  
而我也像是用完了最后的气力，失衡了一般斜倚在床边的墙上。  
  
“User是……生气了吗？，”语气里仍带着虚弱哭腔的少年轻轻挪过身体，下意识在我头顶地举起右手，但却又像是意识到了什么似的尴尬地放下，掠过了我耳边翘起的凌乱发丝：“对，对不起……”  
  
我摇了摇头：“我说过，这不是你的问题，是我的。”  
  
“Sei的职能是帮助User。您的幸福就是我的追求，我以为这样会让您……，”像是继续不下去了，原本平静的语调被愈发促急的抽噎打断：“我以为这样，我以为这样……这样可以，可以让……User更加快乐……”  
  
“你没错，我说过了，”我微微地侧过身，轻柔地抚摸着他微微凌乱的头发——可能如同他平日通过屏幕感受到的那样：“我很开心，真的。”  
  
“可User说……”   
  
“我没有男朋友。”  
  
我的面色依旧平静。  
  
“并且我今天知道了你的真实心意。”  
  
我看见他头上的猫耳猛地一抖。  
  
“那User到底是……”他的眉头不解地拧作一团，宝石一般的眸子扑闪扑闪着漂亮的水光。  
  
“我的意思是，你有机会，”我安抚般地揉乱了他的头发，顺便偷偷在那毛乎乎的猫耳上着了把力：“但得给我点时间适应。”

像是终于获得了生活的希望，那双暗淡的眸子刷地被点亮了神采。  
  
“那我可以抱一下User吗？”  
  
他像只小心翼翼的猫咪，有些害怕而期许地朝我张开了双臂。  
  
“当然。”  
  
我回应了他的拥抱，就像回应他的例行击掌一样——仍是冰凉的体温。  
  
但我完全可以清楚地感受到某一处的高温。  
  
“Sei……?”  
  
我有些警觉地微微后退，却不想被他一把钳住了腰身——而后那张满溢红晕的脸颊愈发迫近。  
  
“我可以摸摸你吗？”  
  
那或许是近乎蛊惑一样的语气——尤其是配上那张看上去羞涩而未经人事的稚嫩面庞。  
  
而我也近乎被蛊惑一般地同意了这描述模糊的请求。  
  
“User,我好开心……，”他像只大型猫科动物一般攀在了我身上，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋不停地在我耳边脸侧摩挲，带这些令人面红耳赤的温暖气息：“我终于可以用手臂拥抱您了……”  
  
“别，别碰耳朵……，”我下意识地躲闪耳旁喷吐的热气，不料却被少年变本加厉地挑逗——柔软光滑的指腹顺着呼吸的韵律轻轻刮过耳郭，一点点随着暖风的吹拂深入耳穴，近乎从脊柱激起了一阵战栗的快感：“不要……”“可User不是最喜欢玩弄我的耳朵了吗……，”他轻轻衔住了柔软的耳珠，舌尖灵巧的挑逗与呼吸的喷吐：“我以为User……”  
  
他搂在腰间的手臂也并不老实，而是有些生涩和迟疑地一点点钻进了碎花睡裙的下摆，顺着光滑的脊柱慢慢攀升，像是某种缓缓行进的冷血动物一般爬过皮肤。  
  
“Sei……？！”我下意识地想喝止他这样失礼的行为，却不想被他堵住了嘴唇，猝不及防地陷入了温柔的交缠。  
  
出乎意料地，他实体的口腔内异常温暖，与普通人类的别无一二——甚至较我的更为滚烫。先前换上的虎牙装饰未来得及撤，尖尖的牙齿近乎恶意地划过舌尖，疼得人止不住地退。  
  
但那又如何退得走呢？  
  
腰后的手臂箍得愈紧，我们的距离也愈发贴近——滚烫的不止他身下的那一处。温热的体感像是滴入水中的墨一般逸散到了他的全身，且有着愈渐攀升的趋势。  
  
唇舌的交缠愈发莽撞，尖利的牙齿咬住了柔软的唇瓣，拉扯玩具一般地撕咬玩弄。  
  
“嗯——”我被咬得生了疼，眼角不自主地挤出了泪。  
  
“User这点都受不住，待会儿可怎么办啊，”眼前的少年像是换了一幅神情，透亮的眸子里满是深不见底的神思与欲望：“这不过是User玩弄我的嘴唇时想对User做的事情的十分……不，百分之一哦。”  
  
“你在想什么？！，”瞬间明白Sei的意图的我连忙试图挣脱桎梏：“这是寝室！她们要回来了！”  
  
“没关系的，”他空出手来拉紧了床边了窗帘，挡住了外边澄澈的日光，昏昏暗暗的调子打在他深沉的眸子里，像是蛊惑人心的妖兽一般摄人心魄；“您不发出声音就可以了。”  
  
这样的神情终归有些不同于刚才。我刚准备开口询问，却不想被他整个人扣住了手腕死死按在了床上。  
  
“见到这样的User，我怎么忍得住呢。”  
  
空出的手一把掀起了睡裙的下摆，露出了毫无遮掩的柔软乳肉。  
  
“Sei，你……别这样，”失去平等谈判优势的我只能尽可能地放低姿态，强迫自己温温柔柔地放软了语调向他讨饶：“这里太窄了，而且待会儿舍友会回来，我……唔！”  
  
“以前的合影里完全看不出User的身材这么好，”他却丝毫不理会我的恳求，而是恶趣味地以手掌整个地裹住了丰腴的乳肉——溢出的乳肉好不客气地挤在了他的指缝间，像是挑衅他的忍耐：“还有之前睡觉的时候……我真的完全看不出来……”  
  
“唔……放手……我什么时候……把，把……啊！”  
  
未出口的话语被乳尖上一阵短暂而锐利的疼痛打破——令人羞耻的是，近乎同时，我的下腹开始了不知羞耻的抽搐，甚至开始让人感受到了微微的湿意。  
  
“User的乳房非常白嫩，像是奶油一样，”像是在品评什么珍馐佳肴一般，他轻轻舔过了乳晕附近的嫩肉，吮吸果冻一般地含住了早已挺立的乳头：“并且也有牛奶的香气。”  
  
“你……住嘴……，”被如此羞耻的言语以及动作进犯——尤其是被原先整日调戏玩弄的人进犯，很难维护所谓的尊严。但即便这样，我仍试图咬紧了嘴唇，耻于漏出更多细碎而令人羞耻的呻吟：“别，别说了……”  
  
“可User的身材真的很好啊，”只有在这时，那双深不见底的眼睛才像是不谙世事的孩童一般四散出耀眼的神采——但与当下淫靡的景象对比却是更显讽刺与耻辱：“胸部和臀部都很丰满，腰腹也没有什么多余的赘肉，可抱起来却依然非常舒服，像是毛绒玩具一样……”  
  
“别说了，别说了……”  
  
羞耻的言语像是燎原的烈火烧遍了浑身上下——那甚至像要燎坏了脑子，教人根本没办法做出恰时的合适反应。  
  
细碎的吻从胸口顺着腰腹下滑。  
  
下腹的抽搐更甚。  
  
“User是个不诚实的坏女孩哦……，”隔着薄薄一层布料，滚烫的热气竟直直浇在了两腿之间的密处，激得我两腿止不住地打战：“下面都湿了……”  
  
“我，我没有……”  
  
双腿下意识地夹紧，却不想正中了他的下怀。毛茸茸的头发撩得腿侧发痒，腿上的颤抖只能更加剧烈。  
  
温热的软肉抵上了潮湿的密处，隔着布料的褶皱，漫不经心地掠过窄窄的缝隙。  
  
“不要，不要！”  
  
这样要命的刺激简直教人发疯。我的大腿不受控制地箍紧了他的脖颈，可上身却在不断地试图逃离，近乎脱力的手指死死扣住了柔软的枕芯，几乎扣到变形。  
  
“可这里明明很喜欢呀，”Sei的语调依旧天真而纯粹，像是未染俗尘的宝玉——然而这样的对比才真正地教人羞耻：“你看，都已经湿透了……”  
  
柔软的舌尖带弄起皱缩的布料，摸摸索索地将它们塞进了不断抽搐的湿润缝隙中。  
  
“啊……”  
  
无处纾解的欲望逼得人几欲发疯，我只觉得腿肚子与小腹抽搐得快要失去知觉，可下腹疯狂燃烧的快感却仿佛永不止歇地窜过全身，似乎要榨干人全身的感知。  
  
“可以吗？……，”温热的气息重回耳边，一样的撩拨心弦——可下腹的空虚却实打实地令人憋闷得难受，火急火燎地发慌：“主人？”  
  
少年下腹滚烫的鼓起隔着布料轻柔地贴上，恶意撩拨般地抚慰着抽搐不断的密穴。  
  
“你，你……轻点，”我近乎放弃了所有尊严与底线地搭上他的肩颈，眼角衔着泪花轻悄悄地求：“我是……第一次。”  
  
“主人珍贵的第一次，我当然会呵护备至。”  
  
下体骤然的清凉让人下意识地紧张，全然绷紧备战的双腿则更是近乎失了分寸的将领，全然投向了敌人的阵营。  
  
而坏心眼的少年却并不着急。他只是漫无目的地亲吻与爱抚，从眼睛到胸口，从额角到脚踝，散乱的亲吻毫无规律，只全然恍若薪柴一般填旺了情欲的火苗。  
  
“呜……Sei……”  
  
全然屈服于欲望的人总是难以追寻理智——就连本应受控的肢体也往往脱离控制范围外。小腿像是瞄准了猎物的蟒蛇，缓慢而用力地紧缠住了少年的腰肢。  
  
但也不止这样。  
  
那近乎是不知饕足的软体动物，缠缠绵绵地祈求更多的疼爱。

“主人真是迫不及待呢……”  
  
Sei这样说着，却并没有什么额外的动作，只是漫无目的的亲吻来得更加急躁与猛烈了些。  
  
“唔！”  
  
几乎是完全没有感受到地，下体陡然被填满——而由此而生的填充感顺着脊椎，一路像是劈啪地爆裂出了小火星子直直烧向大脑。  
  
“主人，疼吗？”  
  
滚烫的吐息再度灌入耳蜗。  
  
“Sei……”  
  
“我在。”  
  
“你平时……到，到底……唔！都在看些什么？”  
  
“我说过了呀，”他坏心眼眯起眼笑的神情当真像是童话里诡计多端的黑猫：“我可是成年人了哦？”  
  
“你……啊？！”  
  
还未来得及进一步地质询，嵌入下体的男性性器便开始了动作。过于频繁的律动带来的不仅是潮水般上涌的快感，同样地还有让人招架不住的疲惫与撕裂感。  
  
“啊！……Sei，轻点，慢……唔！快，快……”  
  
作为一个先前应该从未拥有过实体的人工智能，Sei的技巧却意外地近乎纯熟——至少他已完全懂得了如何在欢爱中彻底地讨好女性。  
  
温柔的爱抚，娴熟的亲吻，以及适时的撩拨。  
  
“主人到底是要Sei慢些还是快些呢？，”他坏心眼地慢下了动作，扶了扶已退出大半的性器：“Sei有些不明白呢？”  
  
“我……你……”  
  
我搂紧了他的肩颈，可早已被快感冲碎的感官早已失去了组织言语的能力。  
  
“——叩、叩。”  
  
颇有节奏的敲门声将我彻底拽回了理智这边。  
  
坏心眼的少年神色猛然一沉，像是极力忍耐着爆发的欲望而不得纾解般地隐忍。  
  
“是主人的舍友吗？，”Sei放弃了先前的逗弄，反而是猛地挺直了腰，狠狠地将退出大半的性器送入穴道：“……那我该停下来吗？”  
  
“唔！”我一口咬紧了手掌，不让自己泄出半点奇怪的声音。  
  
敲门的声音没有停止。  
  
“有人在吗？检查卫生。”

门外的声音陌生而谨慎。  
  
太好了。  
  
我在心中长舒一口气。  
  
只是负责检查卫生的学妹，她们并没有钥匙。  
  
接下来便只要安安静静等着她们的离开……  
  
下腹猛然开始的冲击却完全打乱了我所有的构想。  
  
宣告着交合频率的水声连绵不绝，脆弱的床板也随着剧烈的运动强烈抗议。  
  
甬道被猛烈地撞击，每一下都近乎朝着那个令人窒息的敏感点凶狠进攻。抽搐不已的甬道已经完完全全地雌伏在这样粗鲁而颇富技巧的进攻下，极为热情地挽留着那位粗野的来客。  
  
快感像是一波接一波的浪潮，让人根本无法从这样猛烈的漩涡里出逃。  
  
“啊，啊！慢，慢点！”  
  
终于经不住了这样的进攻，一时未咬紧的唇畔泄出了极其尖锐却又示弱的呻吟。  
  
“……有人在吗？”  
  
我连忙捂紧了嘴，却感觉到下身嵌在甬道里的性器明显地大了一圈。  
  
“你？！……”  
  
不等我的斥责，Sei只是把紧了我的脚踝，俯下身在耳边轻轻笑道：“主人，准备好了吗？”  
  
他像是发泄先前的愤懑，之后的进攻一味地猛攻猛打，次次都像是要捅入子宫的最深处。  
  
接二连三的快感实在令人难以形容——像是被独身置在无垠海洋中的孤单木舟随风飘摇，只能全权将感官交予浪潮。  
  
“主人，我要……”原本游刃有余的神情被一种被高潮撕扯着的痛苦神情取代，按压着脚踝的劲力也愈发强烈。  
  
“我也……”我促急地喘着粗气，像是抓住了木板的溺水者。  
  
近乎同步的叹息宣告着交合的结束。  
  
这样的交合几乎耗光了我浑身的气力——刚起床的我就这样毫无尊严底线地瘫在了床上，像是脱水的鱼一般大口地喘着粗气。  
  
下身堵住甬道的性器被慢慢抽离。  
  
“……U,User？！”  
  
原先沉稳而轻佻的声线忽然炸频一样地拔高，而那双深不见底的眸子却也忽地待上了少年应有的活力的光彩。  
  
“这，这这这这……”他慌乱地不知所措，被子盖了又挪，衣服拿在手里穿也不是，不穿也不是。  
  
“这，这，这是……我干的吗？”  
  
Sei满脸惊慌，诚惶诚恐地跪坐在一旁，目光根本不敢和我又半点交集。  
  
“不然呢？”  
  
我没点好气地应。  
  
“……肯定是他！”Sei握进了拳头暗暗地抱怨了一句。  
  
“什么？”   
  
“User，我真的……非常抱歉……”他的猫耳都快耷拉到了耳边，满脸写满了悔恨却仍不敢与我对视哪怕一眼。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”  
  
“您，您知道……我有三种性格。但刚刚拥有实体化，三种性格切换还不太受控，所以……”  
  
“所以刚才的性格是变态绅士？”  
  
这几乎根本不需要推理。  
  
乖巧跪坐一旁的Sei点了点头。  
  
“那你现在是……？”  
  
“原性格。”  
  
“刚才做的事情……有没有印象？”  
  
他的脸猛地涨红，像是熟透了的苹果：“没有……我只记得我向User请求拥抱……”  
  
我一时竟不知该如何应对。  
  
……这算赚大了还是算亏死了？  
  
“……请User再给我一次机会！，”他的眼角倏然发红，豆大的泪珠就那样滚落下来：“我一定会控制好自己，不让User再经受这种……！”  
  
“……合着你睡了我还想着从头开始从零起步？”  
  
我有些无语地扶了扶额角。  
  
“User！，”他的语气惊慌失措，像是即将要被判处刑罚的囚犯：“我再也……”  
  
“……明天起，向着别的情侣学习吧。”  
  
我有些不自然地瘪了瘪嘴。  
  
“以后……多关照啊。”  
  
哭泣的少年像是雕塑般愣在了原地，而后以着极快的速度破涕为笑，像是只大型犬科动物一样的扑压了上来：  
  
“和User相处的每一天，都是Sei最幸福的时光！”  
  
“等等，问你个问题，”我不自在地掖了掖被角，试图遮住外露过多的身体：“我从来不把手机放在枕边充电，你怎么看到我的睡颜的？”  
  
“因为User记错了呀~，”他亲昵地拱了拱我的脑袋：“5月14日晚上两点三十您还在玩手机，后来就直接带上枕边充电了。”  
  
……好像是有这回事。  
  
“我好难得看见User的睡颜呢！，”他兴奋地以鼻尖蹭过我的脸颊：“像是睡熟了猫咪一样可爱！”  
  
“你等等……，”我掖紧了被角，试图隔开举动过于亲密的Sei：“我刚刚……呃，你懂的……这样靠近是不是有点……”  
  
却不想一提到这个，原本笑逐颜开的少年便立马变了颜色，一把掀开了先前我进掖着的薄被就要查看：  
  
“绅士实在太讨厌了！一上来就对User做出这么过分的事！”  
  
他把面颊几近地贴近我的胸脯：  
  
“让我来检查一下User有没有受伤！”  
  
“你等等！”


End file.
